MY EMO SONG
MY EMO SONG is a song by rapper Big Baller B. Lyrics Ladies and gentlemen It's time to make a song about our feelings I didn't wanna do this I have to... Why is the world so shitty Why is my stream so laggy I hate streaming with this latency Why doesn't anybody care about me? Ahh, ahh, ay I roast my skin in agony Ahh, this isn't happening Ahh, why is this happening? Ahh, what have you done, why is my stream lagging? Ay, ay, yuh This is the rap part This is emo, but it's kinda rap That's cause I'm smart and it's the only way to get my voice down Ay, woah, look at me, being intelligent Ay, woah, ay, yo, ? bunch of degenerates ? And all the people at my internet company say Ay, woah shit Yes I am, you know it man I'm tryna' talk to my ?, ay Woah, I be in pajamas Saying "I be walking to your Momma's house in pajamas" Ay, i'm so sad about life I should kill myself, I should make my wife Make me a sandwich Ay, Ay, Woah, Ay, I did not say that man, this is LGBT, I swear Why is this is happening? Why is this is happening? Why is my stream lagging? Why can't I find a girlfriend? Why am i a loser? Why am i a loser? Why am i a loser? Stream work now La-lagging, I'm glitching, ay I-I'm crying, I'm bitching, ay Woah, that's cause this emo music I am allowed to, ay I just do what my crowd would do, ay I complain, I ain't gonna find solutions Imma just say that my life sucks and then I should say "Imma kill myself", so that people can relate This is folk hip hop, you should get on my level, ay If you ain't on my level, then you should get on my treble, ay If you ain't on my treble, I will hit you in the face Cause my treble is so hard that it can defeat your bass Woah, ay, ay, ay This is emo, can't you tell? No it ain't, let's get back to the singing cause you know it's so fire WHYYYYYY- holy shit Akira says in December he's dropping a thousand bucks holy shi- I mean- Why is my life so shitty? Why does the internet suck in my city Yeah, it's time to get real emotional By acting like I have no emotions at all All I do know, drink alcohol *Gulping noises* I need to drink away my problems, cause I'm sad Did I mention yet that I lost my dad? Yeah man I got so many problems, so please send my money man I got problems, nobody love me anymore Nobody wanna send me money anymore Please man, I swear this ain't a pandering song I just want some more money man, so I can buy more alcohol *More gulping noises with slurred laughing* I shouldn't drink so much man Oh, god, yeet Big Baller B and the beat is so smart, whoa Big Baller B, you know I be making art Big Baller B, saw that you was was checking them heart Big Baller B, bout' to take yo ass in, gon' spread yo ass cheeks apart What was the song about agai-? Oh yeah, being emo Yeah, I'm emo Like I'm Finding Nemo Did I mention yet, that's your girl, she wanna see me What does that have to do with being emo? I don't know All I know is that I got that fire flow And I got that fire desire and I'm higher ? and I'm going so high ? and I'm looking at you, and I'm racing the fire, and I'm looking at me and I'm looking at ? Been looking so high like I was Jesus Christ and I wanna inspire Ay, Big Baller B back Why It Sucks # The beat is very boring with a boring piano loop combined with stock GarageBand drums. # The lyrics are terrible. # The single cover is awful. # The vocals are heavily autotuned and very grating. # The album cover art looks creepy and scary. Videos MY EMO SONG Category:Big Baller B Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2018 Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Emo Rap Songs Category:Emo Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs with bad single covers